


迷弟的心思你别猜 07

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	迷弟的心思你别猜 07

一转眼期末考试也都结束了，这天拉莫斯正在收拾东西准备回家，一想到妈妈做的烤肉他就想立马飞回去做一个乖巧宝贝，等着妈妈投喂。这时候手机震了几下。他停了下来。那是托雷斯发消息的提示音。

他摸过来看，群里几百条消息，大意是这段时间新来了几个队员，正巧考完了没什么事，大家认识认识，再选一下明年的新任队长，之后聚一聚，顺便为几位下学期要返回自己学校的交流生作个送别——此处特指鲁尼。

拉莫斯没表态，托雷斯特意戳小窗口来问他。

“去！当然去！这种时候怎么能少了Sese！”他迅速回了消息。

 

 

足球队的临时会议室小得可怜，卡卡挠挠头，“期末了，好多教室都锁了，只能借到这一间了。我们平时待遇很好的，新队员别担心。”他对着前排几个陌生脸微微笑着，一记美颜暴击炸得几位小伙子心神不宁，哪来心思嫌弃会议室。

“那大家互相认识一下吧，我先来，我叫里卡多·莱特，是环境学院的，现在是足球队的队长，你们叫我卡卡就好了。”卡卡话音刚落，门“吱呀”开了。

一个高高瘦瘦的男生走进来，鼻梁高挺，眨着大眼睛挂着不好意思的笑，对卡卡小声抱歉，“不好意思，在导师那耽误了一下，来晚了。”

卡卡对他点点头，“没事，我们也才刚开始，既然你到了那就你先来做个自我介绍吧。”

“大家好，我叫梅苏特·厄齐尔，从德国不莱梅大学过来交换的，以前在校队踢中场，希望以后……”

拉莫斯觉得新来的男孩长得真合自己心意，但他明显感觉自己身边的人从小男孩进屋的瞬间就咻地打直了脊背，整个人僵硬起来。于是他侧过头去看罗纳尔多，只见他抿着双唇，双眼死死盯着厄齐尔。

然后他看向前面的厄齐尔，那人也往这边扫了一眼，然后很快别过脸，再没看过来。

不对劲！这俩人有猫腻！拉莫斯嗅到了一股超级巨大的八卦味道。

厄齐尔走下来，彼时屋子里只有两个空位，分别在拉莫斯和罗纳尔多的旁边，厄齐尔想都没想就挨着拉莫斯坐下来。拉莫斯露出大大的笑容，“你好，我叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你可以叫我Sese。”

拉莫斯起了坏心思，拿手肘顶了顶罗纳尔多，把人拉过来，“这位是我的好兄弟，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。叫他克里斯就行了。”

厄齐尔的笑呆滞了一秒，很快调整过来，“你好，克里斯。”他伸出手去。

罗纳尔多恨不得遁地逃走，真是人生何处不相逢，相逢何必曾相识，他扯出一个奇怪的笑，“你好。”

“你们……认识？”拉莫斯还是没忍住问出来。

罗纳尔多下意识想摇头，又觉得自己这样像极了陈世美负心汉，干脆闭嘴，由着对方来否认，哪知厄齐尔笑得意味深长，“何止是认识。”

拉莫斯惊得瞪大眼睛，还想八卦，却听见托雷斯叫他。

“我和卡卡明年大四了，可能大部分时候都不在学校，足球队就交给你们了。我跟卡卡还有几位老师商量过了，我们决定由拉莫斯同学继任队长……”

拉莫斯抬起头，难以置信地看着托雷斯，后者用眼神鼓励他，他颤巍巍地站起来，“我……”屋子里十几双眼睛刷唰唰射来，拉莫斯咽了咽口水，“我……一定不负组织所托！”

“副队长由竞选产生，有人自告奋勇吗？”卡卡接过话头。

会议室里一片寂静。

卡卡干咳了一声，扫了一圈，最后视线落在罗纳尔多身上，他朝他眨眨眼，示意得不能再明显。罗纳尔多一直缩着的脑袋，不得不伸了出来，他盯着卡卡的眼睛，被里面的光吸引住了，脑子产生了瞬间的空白，就在刹那间手不从脑地举了起来。

厄齐尔皱起眉，他想了想，也举起了手。

拉莫斯看着身边两个人前后脚的举手，诡异之极。

这下轮到托雷斯和卡卡犯难了——厄齐尔新来的，按理说当队长不能服众，投票也多半是罗纳尔多当选，但这不免让厄齐尔产生被排外的不适感。

拉莫斯说，“正好啊，我们需要两个副队长！”

小孩子才做选择，成年人全都要。

托雷斯给他一个赞许的眼光，这队长选的真不赖。

“好，那就这么定下来了，队长拉莫斯，副队长罗纳尔多和厄齐尔。聚会定在三天以后，大家有空都来啊。”

 

 

一散会拉莫斯就抛了兄弟，跑去缠着托雷斯，试图借口询问接任队长的诸多注意事项，滋儿哇滋儿哇地胡说八道。

这头只剩下罗纳尔多和厄齐尔四目相对……

鲁尼拽了拽罗纳尔多，“走啊，吃饭去，你看啥呢？”然后他发觉气氛不太对，非常微妙，就像是……你素颜出门遇见了前男友，或者是你盛装打扮却发现对方连头都没梳，总之就是带了点敌意的尴尬。

“我先去吃，你们慢聊。”鲁尼没等罗纳尔多回应他，咻的跑没影了。

“那天在图书馆……”罗纳尔多踌躇着开口。

厄齐尔睨他一眼，罗纳尔多又立马闭上了嘴。

厄齐尔没接话，罗纳尔多想了想，觉得自己真男人必须大局为重，以后球队建设道阻且长，不能一开始就跟新援结怨，脸面算什么东西，卡卡把球队交到他手里，他万万要对得起男神的寄望。

“对不起！”他真挚地道了歉，甚至学着日本人的样子，给了厄齐尔一个九十度的标准道歉大礼。

厄齐尔眉毛挑到头顶，他说，“为什么？”

厄齐尔才不是什么斤斤计较的人，他也不打算探知罗纳尔多那天为何突然失态做出惊人的举动，他只是不满于自己被人当成小媳妇似的调戏，回过头又被当成矜持女孩，需要对方正正经经的道歉。

真男人不需要这些矫情。

于是他揽过罗纳尔多的脖子，在他脸上亲了一口，“You owe me，现在两清了。”说完就走出了会议室。

留下罗纳尔多一个人在会议室里，呆得双目无神，半天一动不动。

 

 

拉莫斯一行人刚走到食堂，就撞上一个高大的男人，拉莫斯抬起头正要道歉，话卡在喉头没出来，“怎么是你？”

皮克的眼睛扫了拉莫斯一眼，就停在了他搭在托雷斯肩头的手腕上。他心里酸溜溜的，他说，“你们去吃饭吗？Sese又想吃花生酱了？”

拉莫斯脸色都变了，他一记眼刀飞过去，他不知道皮克会不会“无意”之间说出别的什么。他攘了皮克一把，“南多，关于球队的事我得问问皮克老师，就不跟你们去吃饭了。”

“嗯？”托雷斯疑惑地看他一眼。

拉莫斯松开托雷斯的肩膀，把皮克拽到自己身后，“我们先走啦。”

 

 

“有啥要问的？”皮克看着拉莫斯吹胡子瞪眼的样子，笑得贱兮兮的，打扰心上人的约会真是太妙了。

“滚滚滚，一天就知道坏我的事。”拉莫斯白他一眼，作势就要自己走掉。

皮克拉住他的手臂，“你才出院没几天，走吧，我带你去喝点养生汤。食堂的东西太糙了，你的肠胃受不了。”

拉莫斯眨巴着大眼睛，露出防备的眼光，“你打啥坏主意呢？”

皮克瘪瘪嘴，心里更酸了，“爱去不去！”

拉莫斯一想，妈的，毁了老子跟南多的饭局，不宰你一顿我就不是马德里最会算计的崽。

“去！”

皮克一直叽叽喳喳的说，什么“最近别吃辣”，“可乐也不能喝”，“你的室友都是大老爷们，不能照看你，你要自己多注意”，“这家店的粥都还不错，你可以经常来”等等等等，活脱脱像个更年期妇女，拉莫斯耳朵都起茧子了，他正要开口打断，却听见皮克低声嘀咕了一句，“如果还是比赛期就好了……”

拉莫斯想到了联赛期间，他脚受伤时，被皮克支配的绝对忌口的恐惧。他拼命咽下了已经冲到喉咙的吐槽。他年轻，肚子早没事了。

他们的位置靠着窗，阳光铺洒进来，落在皮克脸上、睫毛上，带着跳动的金光，蓝色大眼睛里温柔满得要溢出来。

拉莫斯心头只会因为托雷斯绷紧的弦突然动了一下，发出清脆的音节，震得他双耳发鸣。他不太明白这种情绪——从他情窦初开的岁月里，他的感情世界就只有那一个金发美人，他从不知道有朝一日这种心动会延伸出一个分支，兴冲冲地跑向其他人。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，没再理会皮克喋喋不休的嘴。

 

 

“克里斯！”

“Sese！”

电话一接通，两个人都大喊了一声对方的名字。

“我先说！”

“我先说！”

“……”

“好吧，Sese让你先说，”拉莫斯总是热情又体贴，他让了步。

罗纳尔多张了张嘴，怎么说呢，我跟新援互亲了？不，不行。我肉体出轨了？啥玩意儿啊。我被厄齐尔调戏了？我不是我没有！

他泄了气，“算了，还是你先说吧，你等我组织一下语言。”

拉莫斯想了想，“皮克是不是有毛病？他为什么对我那么好？”

罗纳尔多气得想摔手机，合着这是来炫耀的？他翻了个白眼，反正拉莫斯也看不到，“这不是司马昭之心路人皆知吗？”

拉莫斯恶心到打了个嗝，“靠，他居然想潜规则学生？我要给校长写匿名信投诉他。”

“咋的，这事你不是早知道吗？怎么今天要上升到人生哲理的高度来跟我探讨？”

“嗯哼……”拉莫斯避而不谈。

“你他妈不会背叛革命了吧？说好不挖到男神不毕业的呢？”

拉莫斯这时候真的很需要一个人来帮他稳定立场，是啊，喜欢了费尔南多这么多年，说什么也不能就这么算了。他说，“放屁，老子坚定得很！”

“行了行了，不说我了，你呢？你刚才想说啥？”

罗纳尔多想着自己刚劝完拉莫斯补课移情别恋，这就要告诉他自己跟别人的艳遇，可能下次见面会直接被铲断腿，他想到了拉莫斯跟别人打架的狠劲，于是决定抗拒从宽，“就是……想恭喜你成为新任队长！”

“？？？”拉莫斯皱起眉，“不想说拉倒，黑我干啥！”

“哈……哈哈，”罗纳尔多尬笑两声。

“是不是，跟厄齐尔有关？”拉莫斯直击要害。

“不是！没有！怎么可能！”罗纳尔多慌忙否定，“那啥，鲁尼叫我打FIFA了，咱有事下次再聊！”也没等拉莫斯回话，他就急匆匆挂了电话。

拉莫斯对着电话里的嘟声做了个鬼脸，这傻样，还硬说没情况，那真当我瞎了？

 

 

卡卡看着空荡荡的宿舍，大一分寝室，他落了单，被分到大二楼层，一直被学长们惯着，学长们月初已经毕业离开了，他现在住单人间简直不要更美。

他看了看时间，差不多该去接托雷斯了。他下楼买了杯热豆浆和超豪华三明治，走到自习室的时候，明晃晃的教室里只有托雷斯一个人了。他放轻了脚步，金发美人沉迷学习，根本没注意身后的动静。于是，当卡卡的手掌覆上他眼睛的时候，托雷斯结结实实地吓了一跳，他肩膀一抖，伸手就去抓脸上的手，却在摸到修长纤细的手指时，松了口气。

“卡卡，今天也还没满三岁吗？”他说着就笑了，拉过卡卡坐到他身边。

卡卡顺手揉了揉托雷斯软软的头发，“不管我几岁了，我都要照顾你。”说着就把三明治的包装纸撕开，递到托雷斯嘴边。托雷斯伸手去接，却被卡卡按住了手，“张嘴。”

托雷斯羞红了脸，他看了看黑板旁边的摄像头，“干嘛呢，公共场合注意一下。”

卡卡满不在乎的说道，“怕啥，这录像谁还专门调出来看似的，放心。”

托雷斯还想坚持，“教室里吃东西，没素质，会被骂的。”

卡卡偏过头去咬了一口托雷斯的耳朵，“是吗？那吃你呢？”

托雷斯一哆嗦，他怕了，他顺从地张嘴咬了一口卡卡手里的面包，含糊着说，“你别闹了。”

卡卡眯起眼，看着男孩腮帮子一鼓一瘪的动着，脸上的小雀斑也跟着活泼起来，好诱人哦，他突然饿了。卡卡另一只手把吸管插进豆浆杯，递给托雷斯，“慢点吃，别噎着。”

托雷斯手里捧着手机，还在背单词，敷衍地点点头，把嘴伸过来喝了一大口。

他咻地瞪大了眼睛，手机一甩就捂住了嘴，想吐又没法吐的样子，“烫！烫死我了！”

卡卡低笑出声，“怎么这么不小心。”

托雷斯好不容易咽下去，伸出舌头来散气，顺便瞪了卡卡一眼，“服务一点也不好，差评！”

卡卡扳过他的脑袋，把他伸在外面的舌头吸进嘴里，“那这样呢？我的老主顾？”一直吻到快缺氧，卡卡才放过怀里的人，托雷斯只顾着喘气，没回答他。

“晚上去我那吧。”卡卡贴在他耳边吐气，声音低沉沙哑，带着张扬放肆的欲望。

“不……不好吧？”托雷斯把卡卡推开了些，被挑起的情欲无处安放，四处乱窜。

“今天你在上面。”卡卡轻笑了一声，带着调侃戏谑。

偏偏托雷斯最吃这套。

他迅速站起身开始收拾书，“愣着干啥呢？走着啊！”

 

 

两人走出教学楼，就看见路灯下站着两个人在说话，托雷斯眼尖，扯了扯卡卡的袖子，“那是不是克里斯啊？”

卡卡顺着托雷斯的视线望过去，削瘦高挑的身材，梳得一丝不苟的头发，不是他还能是谁。这倒也不奇怪，接着他的目光落到另一个人身上，那是……厄齐尔？

他俩啥时候搞到一起去了？难不成新队长这么快就交流起感情来了，卡卡心里还在嘀咕呢，托雷斯已经拉着他走过去了。

“嗨，克里斯，梅斯，这么晚了你们还在外面玩啊，”托雷斯上去打了个招呼，而卡卡也礼貌地点点头。

罗纳尔多脸上闪过一丝慌乱，在夜里不甚明显，被他刻意的笑掩盖了过去，“噢，我出来有点事，碰见厄……梅斯，就聊了几句。”

“那你们慢慢聊，我们就不打扰啦。”卡卡朝他们挥挥手，“先走啦，拜拜。”

罗纳尔多下意识的伸出手，却又意识到不合时宜，于是强制自己背起手，挽留的话也被抿紧的嘴逼了回去。

“诶，好的，下次见。”厄齐尔冲着卡卡露出乖巧的笑，给两位学长道了别。

托雷斯被卡卡拉走了，转角的时候，他实在没忍住，回头去看了看那两人，他们也往宿舍楼这边走了，但彼此之间的距离被拉得很开，仿佛是不认识的陌生人似的。真是……很奇怪哪。

卡卡发觉恋人的走神，他揽过他的腰，掐了一把，“想什么呢？”

托雷斯摇摇头，笑得痞痞的，“想着一会儿怎么‘伺候’你呢。”

 

 

鲁尼看着回宿舍以后就一直抱着卡卡送的巨大毛绒玩具坐在床沿发呆的罗纳尔多，挠了挠头，这别是中蛊了吧？他伸手在罗纳尔多面前晃了晃，得到一个不耐烦的鼻音，却也没其他反应了。鲁尼想了想，得，多半又是被卡卡刺激了，不是第一次见了，他刚开始还安慰两句，现在还是躲远点吧。

 

 

卡卡一进门就被顶到门上，托雷斯欺身上去吻他，带了点撕咬的野蛮进攻，与他一贯的温柔大相径庭。卡卡不由得哼了一声，他抚着托雷斯的背，安抚着自己不知道怎么就暴躁起来的宝贝。

吻得动了情，托雷斯渐渐放松下来，他舌头灵活地舔着卡卡的下唇，接着往下去吸他的下巴和喉结，手也没闲着，摸到卡卡的裤沿，轻轻一拽就褪到了大腿上。

卡卡被按到书桌上，身体陡然的碰撞让卡卡皱起眉，托雷斯在他前端撸动了几下，就着他流出来的浊液，沾到手指上去润滑后庭。当他把手指插入的时候，卡卡忍不住呻吟了一声。

“哦，宝贝，忍住别叫，会把宿管阿姨招来的。”托雷斯一边说，一边捡起卡卡的裤子，塞进了他嘴里，“呐，忍一忍，半个小时很快的。”尾音里泄出一丝笑意。

卡卡无奈地咬紧了嘴里的布料，男子汉大丈夫说话算话，过了今晚，一定让金发宝贝后悔现下的所作所为。


End file.
